Marriage
Chapter 461; Episode 368 (ceremony) }} Marriage, also known as Wedding, is the act of official union between a man and woman. Married Couples *Nigeratta and his wife *Outlook III and his wife *Gyoru and Chicken *Ippon-Matsu and his wife *Igaram and Terracotta *Wapol and Miss Universe *Kyuji and Koda *Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku *Saint Charloss and seven wives *Milo and his wife *Stelly and Sarie Nantokanette *Aladine and Charlotte Praline *Capone Bege and Charlotte Chiffon *Uholisia and her 25 husbands *Sai and Baby 5 Former Marriages Marriages that were ended either through death or one spouse discarding another. *Donquixote Homing and his wife (Death of Homing's wife) *Nico Olvia and her husband (Death of Olvia's husband) *Oran and Roji (Death of both) *Nefeltari Cobra and Titi (Death of Titi) *Vinsmoke Judge and Vinsmoke Sora (Death of Sora) *Yasopp and Banchina (Death of Banchina) *Senor Pink and Russian (Death of Russian) *Kozuki Oden and his wife (Death of both) *Calgara and Herb (Death of both) *Saint Charloss and five wives (Discarding of wives) *Neptune and Otohime (Death of Otohime) *Kyros and Scarlett (Death of Scarlett) *Charlotte Linlin and 43 husbands (Linlin discarded all of her husbands) **Charlotte Linlin and Pound **Charlotte Linlin and 42 other husbands *Sam and his wife (Wife abandoned Sam) Marriages of Unknown Status *Toto and Aswa; Aswa has not been seen since 13 years ago. Non-Canon Marriages *Myskina Acier and Livia (Marriage ended, death of Livia) *Z and his wife (Marriage ended, death of both) *Jonathan and Jessica *Salchow and Arbell *Maria and her husband Engagements These are relationships where the couple intends to get married or arranged to do so, but have not done so yet, or arrangements were called off prior to marriage. *Loki and Lola (arranged; Lola escaped) *Victoria Cindry and an unknown man (Ended with Cindry's death) *Judy and Marie (status unknown) *Saint Charloss and Marie (arranged; Marie escaped) *Baby 5 and eight unknown men (all men killed by Doflamingo) *Sai and Uholisia (arranged; called off by Sai) *Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding (arranged; actually a setup designed by Big Mom to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family; ruined by the Sanji Retrieval Team and the Fire Tank Pirates alliance) Before Marriage While not seen often, some couples date or court each other before a potential marriage, such as Jabra, who dated Gatherine before she broke up with him. In most cases, two people will plan to get married should one propose it and the other agrees. Particularly notable for marriage proposals is "Marriage Proposal Lola", who is known to have proposed marriage to people 4456 times. Each time, she has been rejected, though she continues this behavior to the point of even proposing to the same person multiple times. In contrast, Baby 5 is notorious for accepting every marriage proposal due to feeling needed by her fiances, even though all of them actually intended to use her. She also accepted Sai's proposal despite the two having barely known each other, although Sai's proposal had much more noble reasons. Sanji also proposed marriage to Charlotte Pudding, although they were already arranged to be married and he only did it in order to put himself at peace with this path. Boa Hancock has repeatedly proposed marriage to Luffy, but he always rejects her advances. She is sometimes prone to viewing some of his actions as marriage proposals when they are not. Arranged Marriage In some cases, marriage is not initiated by mutual choice between the two partners, but rather is arranged by someone else, oftentimes the parents of one or both of the engaged. This is common between royal families, as heirs are often expected to marry someone else of royal descent. They may be granted some choice in the matter, as Nefeltari Vivi was given a large number of princes to choose from, but still have the constraint of having to choose among royalty. This is particularly prevalent in the Charlotte Family, as the matriarch Charlotte Linlin marries off her children to people from powerful groups in order to ally her crew with these groups. Many of her children do not particularly like the idea of being forced to marry a stranger, but they accept it due to Big Mom expecting it, especially since most of them fear her. However, some of them end up truly loving their spouses, such as Charlotte Praline and Charlotte Chiffon. Praline and Chiffon are even more devoted to their spouses than they are to their mother. Big Mom takes these marriages very seriously, and, especially if the group she intends to ally with is particularly important, she will react with rage should someone prevent the wedding from taking place. This even extends to her own children, as she was intent on killing her daughter Lola when she ran away from a marriage that could have made Big Mom Pirate King. However, Big Mom is not above staging fake marriages and exterminating the leaders of the group instead if she wants to gain full control over the other party, as she attempted to do to the Vinsmoke Family in order to gain control of Germa 66. Celestial Dragons frequently force people to be their spouses, with the other person having no choice in the matter due to the Dragons' unparalleled privileges. Celestial Dragons are often known to take multiple partners. Absalom also attempted to force Nami into marrying him by knocking her unconscious, proceeding to immediately take her to a marriage ceremony without her consent. Marriage Ceremonies As seen in the ceremonies of Absalom and Nami and Sanji and Pudding, the bride and groom will stand before a priest, who recites wedding vows to them. After the vows, the marriage will officially be sealed with a kiss of oath, although in both of those cases the kiss and marriage never happened; the couple will not be considered married until the kiss is performed. During Sanji and Pudding's wedding ceremony, the two of them were together before the ceremony started, which is uncommon in many real-world ceremonies. In Absalom and Nami's ceremony, Nami was unconscious and a zombie recited the vows for her before forcing her to kiss Absalom, putting their possible marriage into question should the ceremony have been completed. Like many real-world weddings, religious themes are often present, as a priest was shown to preside over Sanji and Pudding's wedding while Shanks attended a wedding ceremony in a traditional church building. Doves seem to be a common theme as well, as many of them were seen flying by when Shanks attended a ceremony. Married Life Traditionally, most married couples live together, and children are commonly born to them, though not all people are born in wedlock. Sometimes controversy will arise if two people are known to be married, as king Riku Dold III worried would happen if his daughter Scarlett was known to have married the former gladiator and criminal Kyros. Thus, Scarlett had to fake her death and relinquish her royal status, and she and Kyros lived in an uninhabited area in order to keep their marriage a secret (although the citizens already knew, and accepted without saying aloud). Some marriages are a term for alliances between two parties. In those cases, the married couple will reside on either of the bride or groom affiliated territory, and the parties will be considered allies. Some example are Big Mom marrying off her children to increase the strength of her pirate crew or to satisfy her personals desires. Marriages that are forced (particularly by the World Nobles) could lead to a life misery for the subservient spouse, as they have no right nor love to their superiors, serving more of a trophy or servant than an equal, and could easily be discarded if the dominant spouse loses interest. Furthermore, these dominant World Noble spouses may practice polygamy (having multiple spouses simultaneously), further showing lack of affection or loyalty for one particular spouse while disregarding their personal feelings. Such a husband is Charloss, having twelve wives before discarding the first five out of disinterest and attempting to force Marie to become one of his concubines in their place. Ending a Marriage Usually, most marriages seen so far only end when one of the partners dies, as is traditionally intended. So far, no marriages have ever been seen to end on mutual terms, though have ended with abandonment, as seen when recurring background character Sam's wife was stated to have left him. However, the separation of partners does not always mean the end of the marriage, as Banchina considered Yasopp to be her husband up until she died despite him leaving her to live as a pirate. Should one partner be significantly more influential or powerful than the other, marriages may also end with the more powerful person outright discarding their partner. Saint Charloss discarded his first through fifth wives, with them not having any say in the matter. Big Mom has also discarded all of her 43 husbands in a similar manner. There used to be an interesting case with marriages in Dressrosa, back when Donquixote Doflamingo ruled and had people turned into toys. When someone became a toy, everyone they knew forgot about them, and if the toy was married, their partner would never have remembered marrying them in the first place. Examples of this were Milo and his wife, as well as the non-canon Maria and her husband. When Milo returned to human form, he tearfully reunited with his family. No remarriages have been seen, with the closest equivalent being Charloss attempting to marry Marie after discarding five of his wives, though this marriage never took place. References Site Navigation Category:Society and Culture